


Geralt you just killed a child

by marvelous_space_nerd



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, I just really needed this out of my head, M/M, There's not a lot more to tag it's just so stupid and I wrote this in one night, scouts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_space_nerd/pseuds/marvelous_space_nerd
Summary: Scouts AU no one asked for, you're welcome
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Geralt you just killed a child

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the chapter title is something I acually said. And no, no one is really hurt.  
> This one is mostly just practice in writing something in a shorter time, so it's probably not my best work!

Come help the scouts he said, it will be fun he said. I hang around there a lot there and it would be awfully fun if you came along Geralt, he said. To be fair it was fun to see Jaskier fuck around a bit and make sure everyone was having fun. It wasn’t fun to get water balloons thrown into his face. It was a hot day, the first hot day in a long time, so they decided to make a turnout including water. Jaskier was part of the guidance team and made these turnouts every goddamn week for those kids and he always asked if Geralt wanted to come along. So after a lot of whining from Jaskier he finally decided to come along, and right now he was regretting his decision. He really thought it couldn't get any worse when Jaskier told the kids something and they all came at him with water balloons.

‘Geralt look I just had to, throw one at me if that will cheer you up but just know that I will throw back. Anyway it was worth it.’

‘Fuck off’ He said while grabbing a pink water balloon, and throwing it at Jaskier. He was now even wetter than he already was.

‘Oh you're really in for it now’ And he grabbed a water balloon and threw one at Geralt feet. ‘Wait I gotta go.’

Geralt watched him go, not yet seeing where to. A kid was limping, and Jaskier was going to help her. She was pretty small, had hair that almost appeared white and green eyes. He walked over to her, crouched down and probably asked what was wrong. After they had a brief conversation they started walking back towards Geralt.

‘This is, as I already told you, Geralt.’ The child looked up at him and smiled, so he smiled back. ‘I know he seem intimidating but trust me, he’s just a big teddy bear.’

‘That’s not true Jaskier.’

‘Even through he would never admit it.’ He was still talking to the child, none of his attention directed at Geralt. ‘Just throw a water balloon at him if he’s annoying.’ He said while handing her the bucket with balloons. ‘I'll go and find something for you to do in the meantime.’ He got up and started walking away. He kid was still staring at him but her facial expression told him she was up to something. And before he realized it another water balloon came flying at his face. And another one at his feet. This could be a fair fight he thought, so he started making his way over to the bucket with balloons. He grabbed a green one before he saw jaskier looking at them, and he was smiling and started making his way over. Only the child grabbed his attention again by throwing another balloon at him, so he threw his balloon at her. And of course this one wouldn't break. It hit the kid on her torso and fell onto the ground, still in one piece. The kid put a hand where the balloon landed but she was still smiling, so he figured it wasn't anything serious. Jaskier however saw all of this and said the most dramatic thing he’s ever heard:

‘Geralt look at what you did, you just killed a child.’ He was still smiling and looked quickly at the kid, who was now smiling at Jaskier.

‘She’s still smiling, she’s fine.’

‘I'll ask her.’ He turned to the little girl. ‘Did Geralt hurt you?’

‘No’ She said. ‘A lot more is needed to hurt me.’

‘Good.’ Jaskier said. ‘A few other kids are playing a dice game over there.’ He pointed at a group on kids sitting on the grass. ‘Go play with them.’ He gave her a little push in her back and she was on her way, not limping anymore.

‘That’s Ciri.’ Jaskier told him. ‘I already thought you’d like her.’

‘Hm. Stuff like this happen often?’

‘Kids getting hurt? Yes, it happens a lot. But most of the time they’re fine after two minutes, like now. Anyway I'm going to get the hose, we’re out of water balloons and it’s still hot.’ He started walking away. ‘Oh and Geralt?’

‘Hm?’

‘Don't kill another child.’ He said with a smile on his face. And Geralt let out a little laugh, and decided that he might like this place. And not just because of Ciri, or just Jaskier, it was all of the people here who made this place so amazing. He just didn't want to be the center of attention, and that already happened more than he wanted. He didn't want to be a big part of this, it wasn't his place, but he might come allong a little bit more. Not to be part of this, but to know a bit more about this part of Jaskier's life. And oh boy did he spend a lot of time here, so if he could, he'd come allong a bit more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr:  
> [Main blog](https://marvelous-space-nerd.tumblr.com/)  
> [Just my writing](https://who-even-needs-marbles.tumblr.com/)  
> Leave a comment if you wanna!


End file.
